1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor display substrate for a display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a thin film transistor display substrate having a color filter-on-array structure and a method of fabricating the thin film transistor display substrate.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a color filter-on-array (COA) liquid crystal display panel includes an array substrate, an opposite substrate facing the array substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the array substrate and the opposite substrate.
The array substrate includes a plurality of pixels each displaying an image. Each pixel includes a thin film transistor, a pixel electrode, and a color filter. The pixel electrode is electrically connected to a drain electrode of the thin film transistor and receives a pixel voltage. The color filter is arranged under the pixel electrode and displays a predetermined color using a light.
In such a COA liquid crystal display, it may be difficult to employ a transflective mode since the color filter is formed on the array substrate. In a transflective mode liquid crystal display panel, a reflection layer that reflects an external light is formed on an uppermost portion of the array substrate, and a transmission opening, that transmits a light generated from a backlight assembly, is formed in a transmission area. Therefore, the transflective mode liquid crystal display panel displays an image using an external light and the light from the backlight assembly. If a transflective mode is applied to the COA liquid crystal display panel, colors are not displayed in the reflection mode since the reflection layer is formed above the color filter.